


sweedeedee

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Dry Humping, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: They go camping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: fiction, i'm my own beta mistakes are a big oh well in my book 
> 
> have not written anything on here since summer so here's something long overdue :) also i still don't know how to end fics so so sorry

“Yes, Emmett. Safra will have the final designs up by Monday. Have a nice weekend,” Louis rolls his eyes in annoyance, slamming his car door behind him. Who the _fuck_ does he think he is? Telling Louis how to run his own company. Psh!

He needs a beer. Or five. Harry. Also needs Harry; his loveliest, most favorite.

 _Please save me,_ he texts.

_Emmett again? Already got a beer opened for ya_

_Love you_

 

Louis drives straight to Harry’s. Harry lives in a quaint flat, nothing much but a bedroom, small kitchenette, and a living space. Louis loves it there. Loves the open windows and homelike aura. He especially favors the varying in size penises that he engraved on Harry’s vintage wooden coffee table.

“Harold! Watching porn without me, are you?”

“Shh!” Harry blushes from his spot on the couch, Louis only now noticing that his phone his held to his ear. Oops. “It’s fine, Gems. ‘S just Louis. Keep going.”

Louis throws his work bag down before going to lay a top of Harry. He situates himself between his legs, resting his fists on his stomach so he can still look up to him. He’s so pretty, Louis knows this. Knows it more than he’d like to admit.

“Gemma says hi.”

“Hi, lovely!”

Gemma must say something savvy because Harry’s reply is, “Oh, trust me. I know.”

“Hey, now! Don’t be talking bad about me when I’m right here!”

Harry just rolls his eyes and drops a hand into Louis’ hair. Louis molds into it, Gemma forgotten. Louis teases Harry’s thin tee shirt up, dropping kisses simply because he wants to and Harry’s skin is so baby soft.

Louis can tell that Harry’s taking a liking to it, stomach muscles rising and falling across his lips. Harry’s eyes are also hooded, looking down to watch him, which is also the prettiest sight on Louis’ end.

“Yeah, yeah. Good luck. Thanks. Love you. Bye.”

Louis glances up, fingers still dancing over Harry’s sides. “So, I see I caught you watching porn again. While talking on the phone to your sister, no less!”

“Shut up. It’s not porn. It’s _Queer As Folk,_ a television series.”

“Mhm. You’re not tricking me, Styles.” Louis goes back to kissing Harry’s belly, craving to hear Harry’s pretty noises. “Love your tummy.”

“We’re so weird,” Harry laughs.

“Wanna go watch porn? I’ll let you pick the first category?”

“Duh.”

  


They’ve moved to Harry’s bed. Louis’ back is against the pillows and Harry’s sat between his spread legs. Louis kisses down his neck as he scrolls through the different categories on his laptop. Neck kisses are probably their favorite thing to do. They’re probably more than best friends. It’s whatever.

“Pick one yet?”

“You’re kind of distracting me.”

Louis hums, stopping to hook his chin over Harry’s shoulder to kiss his cheek instead. “How about rimming? Know you like that.”

“You say that like you don’t like it just as much.”

“It’s hot,” Louis shrugs. “Let’s watch it.”

Harry giggles when Louis pulls him tighter against his front slides a hand up the front of Harry’s shirt, hand simply resting on his tummy. “Okay, okay. Which one?”

“Pick your poison.”

“Hmm. This one?”

“It’s entitled _Princess gets licked out by daddy . . . ._ Of course this one.”

Harry laughs again and presses play. He relaxes against Louis’ body, lolling his head to the side so Louis can see, too. It also exposes his neck, so naturally, Louis has to drop a few kisses there.

The supposed daddy in the video goes to tease the other’s nipples and he hears Harry make a little noise.

“Yeah?” Louis asks.

Harry just nods, turns his body a little so he can hide his face in Louis’ neck. Louis raps his arms around his waist, keeping him still in his lap. They have a very . . . _different_ friendship from most, to say the least.

Harry eventually turns back to the screen, and it’s to the guy still licking and tugging at the other’s nipples, turning them puffy and pink. “Dammit,” Harry curses.

“What?” Louis laughs.

“This is gonna make me hard.”

Louis laughs again, kissing Harry’s temple. “Nothing I haven’t seen before, babe.”

Harry pouts a little, like he’s angry at himself for being aroused. Which Louis thinks is ridiculous because Harry’s body is beautiful and he should have no shame in it in any way.

Louis slides the hand that’s resting on Harry’s tummy a little higher, simply running across a nipple. Harry’s breath hitches, and his bum moves against Louis’ crotch on instinct. “Lou.”

“Shh. Keep watching.”

Harry nods in obedience. Louis licks behind Harry’s ear; his favorite spot to be kissed. He rubs a bit at Harry’s nipples, all the while kissing behind his neck and ears. His nipples become a little taunt, yet puffy beneath his fingers. The guy on the screen moves down to flip the guy over, then moving on to biting and kissing at the other’s bum cheeks. Harry squirms against him.

“‘S feel good?”

Harry nods. “Need to - need to go the the, uh - bathroom. Yes. Bathroom.” Harry makes a move to get away but Louis stops, removing his hands from Harry’s nipples to simply wrap his arms around his chest, not wanting Harry away from him.

“No,” Louis frowns, face digging into Harry’s neck, smelling pleasantly of pure boy. “Don’t run away from me.”

Harry sighs, but relaxes back into him. Harry’s shirt is still halfway up his chest and they must be a sight, really. “I’m hard, though, Louis.”

“Yes, love I’ve noticed.”

Harry smacks his arm but Louis sees his tiny grin. “Shut the fuck up.”

“You’re perfect. You should never be embarrassed around me.”

“Wish I could say the same for you.”

“Oi!”

“Just watch the poorly made porn, for the love of god. Such a child, you are.”

  


They’re lounging on Louis’ couch, Harry inbetween his legs. Louis is mindlessly admiring Harry, like any other typical day in their lives, when he notices something all encompassing. They’re just laying there, talking about fruits when Louis sees it.

“You have the cutest ears I’ve ever seen, oh my god,” he gushes.

Harry looks at him funny. “I do _not._ ”

Louis nods, excited. “They’re so _tiny._ ” He runs his fingers across the shell, Harry leaning into the touch. Louis smiles.

“Louis,” Harry pouts, hiding his face in Louis’ chest.

“Baby, no,” Louis chuckles. He lets Harry stay buried in his chest, which might be kind of selfish on his part, but no cell in his body seems to stop him. He holds Harry closer, one hand in his hair and the other around his waist. “They’re _adorable_.”

Louis can feel Harry’s blush bloom against his chest, even through his tee shirt.

 

Niall has a pool party. Niall has a pool party and the only thing he’s thinking about is Harry arriving.

“Mate, where’s Haz? Thought you two would come over together,” Niall says.

“We don’t live together, Niall. And he should be here soon, he had to work late tonight.”

When Harry does arrive, it’s dark a and most of the people are at least slightly tipsy. Louis gravitates straight to him, finding him by the mini bar outside by the pool. He’s wearing his little yellow swimming trunks and light tee shirt, his hair loose around his shoulders. Louis goes up behind him, kissing at his neck and little ears. The person he was talking to must have went away, but Louis doesn’t really feel all that guilty when he hears Harry’s giggles.

“That tickles!”

Louis just hums, simply rocking them back and forth, holding him. Louis’ own shirt is off from swimming earlier, so when Harry turns around in his hold, his eyes fall there. His palms touch bare skin, tracing hearts into Louis’ chest.

Louis grins, tucks a curl behind his ear and rubs his knuckles against his cheek on the way back. “How was work?”

“Fine. Just glad to be here now.”

“Good. I missed your baby ears.”

Harry rolls his eyes, trying to push Louis away by his chest, but Louis takes hold of his hands instead, bringing them to his lips. He kisses over his knuckles, watching Harry watch him. God, he’s gorgeous.

“Let’s swim.”

  


They do a lot less swimming than they do cuddling in the water. Louis’ leant against the wall in between the shallow and deep end. Harry’s legs are wrapped securely around his waist and his arms around his neck, floating. Louis still holds his bum though, always wanting to be as close as possible to each other. Of course there is other party guests wafting around in the water, but they don’t pay much mind to any of them.

“Wanna know a secret, Lou?” Harry giggles into his shoulder. Harry is on the lightweight side when it comes to alcohol. It makes him all that more endearing.

“Sure, sunshine.” Louis brushes his damp hair back for him before it gets in one of their mouths.

Harry moves his head out from Louis’ shoulder so he can look into his eyes. Harry’s lips look plump and wet from the water and Louis’ dizzy with it.

“Did you know that I _love_ when you call me sunshine? I also love when you hold me like this. I love when you touch me, too, even if it sometimes gets me hard,” Harry confesses.

Louis laughs, finally letting his thumb run across his pretty lips. “Do you wanna hear a secret, too, little duckling?”

Harry nods in excitement.

“I think you've got the prettiest lips I’ve ever seen. And I love holding you more than anything in the world.”

Harry blushes, gives a little kiss to Louis’ thumb that’s caressing his bottom lip. He places his head back under Louis’ chin, closing his eyes. “I feel tipsy,” Harry states, closing his eyes.

Louis caresses his back soothingly. “That’s probably because you are.”

Harry hums in agreement. “You’ll take care of me, though.”

“Always,” Louis drops a kiss to his temple.

  


Niall, the ever so smart boy that he is, brings up the idea of a camping trip. Louis’ never felt more grateful to have some time off work and spend it with his friends.

It’s the day they depart, and of course, Louis has to meet everyone up at camp later tonight. Work is a bitch and by the time this day of useless meetings are over, the sun will just be setting. He’s just about to leave the office when _H <3 _flashes on his screen.

“Hi, darling.” Louis hates how soft his voice gets.

“Hey, Lou!” There’s lots of shuffling on the other end, ending in a loud bang.

“Baby? Are you okay?” Louis’ heart drops, panic setting in.

“What? Sorry, I dropped the phone tripping into our tent.”

Louis breathes out a sigh. “Be careful, little doe. How’s our tent coming along, then?”

“Great! Niall is jealous because ours is bigger than his and Zayn’s. I even layered up the sleeping bags so my back will be comfortable.”

“Niall can suck my cock,” Louis rolls his eyes, but his face lightens when he hears Harry’s giggle. “Do you want me to bring an air mattress? It’ll fit in there and your back would feel better with it.”

“No! I already told you, that’s - “

“Fake camping, I know.” Louis can basically hear Harry smile triumphantly. “I’m leaving the office, now. Just gotta run home first to grab my bag and change. Do you or the other boys need anything?”

“I think we’re all good here. Just need you.”

“I promise I’ll drive very efficiently, but not so efficient that you’ll have to worry.”

“Good. It’s getting chilly out,” Harry teases.

“On my way.”

  


By the time Louis gets there, it’s eight and the bonfire is already going. He greets the rest of the boys, noticing that Harry must be in the tent.

“Go see him,” Liam points. “I think he’s changing.”

Louis nods, walking over to their corner of the site. “Baby? It’s me.”

“Oh, Lou! Come in.” Unzipping their tent and bending over to get inside and quickly shutting it back up behind him, Louis throws his bag in the corner of the tent before jumping on Harry. He hears his favorite laugh and gets his favorite curls tangles in his mouth, but he wouldn’t want it any other way. “Louis! I’m trying to put my pants on!”

Louis shakes his head, blowing into Harry’s neck and holding him close. “Stop squirming. You smell so fucking good.” Harry obeys, always listens, going lush in Louis’ arms. Louis runs his nose along his neck all the way up to his ear, breathing in the beautiful scent of boy and nature.

“Lou,” Harry whines. He bucks his hips up, and Louis knows it’s an accident because Harry automatically freezes up afterwards, hiding his face in Louis’ shoulder.

“Stop. What did I tell you about hiding yourself from me?” Louis drags a hand up Harry’s hoodie (that is actually Louis’). Harry just shakes his head again, so Louis continues. “What did I tell you?”

“You said not to.”

Louis nods. “There’s my good boy.” He kisses him on the head and Harry moves his hips again. “Put your pants on and then come out to the fire. Don’t touch yourself. That’s mine.”

Harry nods, eyes glossed over.

Louis leaves him to change and he takes a seat in his lawnchair. “So, boys. What did I miss?”

  


Harry comes out minutes later and sits on Louis lap. The boys pay no mind, it being a usual thing between them. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, whispering in his ear, “Gotta cover this up for you, babe. Other boys aren’t allowed to see that.”

Harry turns his head into Louis’ neck, letting out a tiny whine for only Louis to hear. “It won’t go down.” Harry’s embarrassed, but Louis knows he’s also incredibly turned on, which only turns Louis on, as well.

“Do you feel that, baby?” Louis shifts his hips up, a subtle shift that could be passed as anything to the onlooker. “It’s because of you, you know. What you do to me.”

Louis feels Harry’s mouth drop open against his neck. “Tent, Louis, please - I need - “

“Go ahead. Say goodnight to the boys and I’ll be in shortly. Don’t touch what isn’t yours.”

  


Louis finds Harry in the tent ten minutes later, laying a top the sleeping bags, patient as can be.

“Oh, lovely. You’re so lovely.” Louis pulls Harry to his chest. Harry lets out a desperate sob. “Talk to me, love.”

“I need you so much. In everything I do. I just - I need you. I’m not fulfilled unless you’re - I - “

“It’s okay, baby. Perfect, you’re perfect. My perfect boy. Lay down for me.” Louis strips Harry of his pants and tee, leaving him in his tiny briefs. He starts at his legs kissing up his calves and leaving tiny bites to his thighs. Pressing kisses into his wrists and over his sensitive nipples up to the vein on his neck and his tiny ears. “I have so much love for you, you know. You’re my entire soul.”

Harry gasps at that, turning his head to look Louis in the eye. Harry kisses him on the cheek and the corner of his mouth. “Kiss me if I’m yours.”

Louis kisses him and he feels like his whole body is lifting. He swallows up Harry’s tiny gasps and works his lips open, tasting every inch of his boy. Louis traces his fingers along the outline of Harry’s cock in his briefs. His touch is feather light, teasing. Harry twitches out a loud whine, and then there’s wetness. Louis’ mouth drops open in shock. Harry came just from Louis’ fingertips dancing across his shaft. When he glances up at Harry, he’s embarrassed, hands covering his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, god. I - “

“Shh.” Harry is trembling, so Louis sits up, pulling Harry into his lap, along with a flannel from his bag. “Why’re you crying? It’s so okay, baby. Unbelievably okay.”

Harry shakes his head. “I’m so embarrassed. You barely even _touched_ me!”

"Harry,” Louis tilts his chin up, “that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You’re lying.”

“When have I ever lied to you?”

Harry shrugs, hiding his face in Louis’ neck. “Never.”

“Exactly. Never.” Louis kisses his hair. “You’re beautiful. Now spread your legs so I can clean you up.”

Harry complies.

  


The next morning is how Louis wants every morning to be, despite the slight crick in his neck from the hard ground. Harry’s head is on his chest, leg thrown over him. Louis’ arm might be numb from the position but he doesn’t pay much mind, too focused on the gentle sweep of Harry’s eyelashes and pouted lips.

“Baby,” Louis murmurs. Harry just tucks his nose deeper into Louis’ chest, so Louis takes that as a hint to hold him tighter. “Wanna go watch the sunrise with you.”

Louis drags a yawning Harry by the hand to go up to the highest rock. Harry sits between Louis’ legs, a shared blanket wrapped around them. “‘S pretty,” Harry whispers into the early morning. Louis watches the orange sun reflect off of his eyes and thinks he sees heaven.

Louis kisses his neck before picking a loose flower sprouting from the rock, placing it behind Harry’s ear.

Harry turns around in his lap, making a move to straddle Louis’ hips. Louis doesn’t complain, just helps Harry turn around, resting his hands on his soft sides. Louis is always taken aback by how lovely Harry is, but with the light sun and his puffy morning eyes just waking up, he’s never been so in love. “You’re so special to me.” Louis rubs his thumb over Harry’s lip.

Harry grins, kissing Louis’ thumb.

  


Back at the camp that night, they all huddle around the fire and play an innocent game of truth or dare. Well, the word _innocent_ seems to be taken _very_ lightly and Louis is not too keen about it.

Harry is sat on Liam’s lap, having been dared by zayn to sit there until his next turn. He misses Harry in his lap and hates looking at him in someone else's, even if it’s in all good fun. Louis doesn’t know if he should be glaring at Liam or Zayn.

When Harry’s next turn comes around, he breaks free from Liam, running right back into Louis’ arms.

“Liam’s lap felt like I was at a hotel, but yours feels like home.”

Louis kisses his hear. “Good. I never want to see you in someone else’s lap ever again.”

“Don’t wanna be in anyone else’s lap.” Harry mouths at Louis’ neck, just wanting to feel Louis’ warmth against his lips. Louis can’t help but run his hand underneath Harry’s shirt, massaging at the muscles there. Harry sighs, relaxing his head into the crook of Louis’ neck and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> ig: hlessed  
> twitter: hltwink


End file.
